


I dare you

by Thefaultisinourpens



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Anne is an angry bean, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gilbert is a flirtatious charming dork, Idiots in Love, Jerry and Cole as best friends who are happy, Oblivious, Rivalry, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefaultisinourpens/pseuds/Thefaultisinourpens
Summary: Former foster kid Anne, gets the chance of a lifetime at a bright future when she's accepted to Avnole-high. When she learns that the honorary student might be getting a scholarship to an ivy league, she is determined to win the coveted title. Yet, a handsome ever smirking classmate poses a challenge and stands in her way.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the very first story I've written for the cite. I will try to update the story at least once a week, depending on the time I will have (I'm a college student). English isn't my native language, so feel free to correct me (Although I am looking for a beta if you are interested) 
> 
> I have two more episodes that are done, I might post them in the next few days I'll see there's a demand. Play enjoy and let me know what you think!

  


Anne rode with her social worker, Louise, in silence. She leaned her head against the window, counting raindrops while tapping gently on the cold glass. When she was younger going to a new foster home gave her hope, joy even. It meant a new start, something to look forward to. Yet as the years went by, Anne grew a little cynical. Well, not quite cynical, impatient.

She had been in foster care for almost fourteen years, and while she tried to remain hopeful, she was not naïve. She knew that the chances of her getting adopted are slight to none at this age. She glanced towards the mirror, smirking. _' princess Cordelia, you have become an old maiden.'_

"Don't be nervous. They are going to love you." Louise muttered. Anne gave her an angry look. "How could you possibly say that? This scholarship didn't come easy. This might be the only chance I'll ever get to make something of myself. If they don't like me, I would be homeless and get back in the system, and there goes any hope I have ever to go to college, let alone a good one."

Louise sighed. "I see that you haven't left you dramatical tendencies in the last home."

"Am I wrong?" Anne raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, waiting for her reply. Louise didn't answer.

Anne knew that chances like the one she received were rare, almost impossible. Luckily, her last foster mother agreed to let her sign up for a contest for the best short story. She didn't win, but she did catch the attention of the school board. The hypocrisy of her acceptance was clear to her: She knew that the only reason the let her in was due to a recent exposé about the elite school, that was charged with nepotism and entitlement. They were looking for someone to add some diversity among the rich, she was poor and looking for an education, truly, a match made in heaven.   
Once she got the letter, everything moved incredibly fast. Within a day her social worker found a new foster home with an old Christian woman. Within a week, Anne was already packed, ready to go. One of her foster siblings left her a keychain in the shape of a star, for her to remember him once she'd achieved her bright future. Anne grazed it in her pocket fondly. She wanted to promise that they would keep in touch, but both of them had gone through enough houses to know that wouldn't be a possibility. 

As Anne and Louise entered the house, Anne couldn't help but notice the beautiful rose garden in the front. One of the characters in a book she once read said that no man that is cable of growing beautiful things is cable of causing harm. It cheered her up a little. The door opened before either of them knocked on the door. Inside there was a serious-looking woman in her late forties. She examined Anne for head to toe before turning to Louise.

"Well, the hair is quite the statement. We will have to dye it back to its original color." The woman ran her fingers through Anne's head. 

"Miss, I don't mean to sound rude, but this is my natural color. "Anne said defensively.

The woman looked at her with narrow eyes. "I don't think so. I have never seen this shade of red in my life."

"I beg your pard…" Anne felt the hand of Louise stopping her.

"Marilla, I assure you this the hair she was born with. I have been her caseworker for years, and it was always this shade of red."

The woman looked at Anne again, shrugging. "Now I almost wish her hair was dyed, it is a little tacky." Anne bit her lower lip, looking at the floor. She was used to being made fun of, but it never pained her any less.

"Well then. I am Marilla, and I will be your foster mom for the next two years." The woman introduced herself. "I heard you are quite brilliant, and I expect you to prove your worthwhile you stay here." The woman showed her to a small room with a bed, a table, and a picture of a cat for some reason. "This is your room. I hope you'll find it sufficient." Even though Marilla sounded harsh, something in that tone was almost apologetic, like she was sorry she couldn't get her a more modern room. On the table, there was a plate of cookies neatly packed on top of each other. Anne sat on the bed as she took another look at Marilla. She had decided that this woman, though rough on the edges is kind. "I will warn you that I can be harsh, but that is only because I never settle for anything less than perfection," Marilla said, Anne felt almost like she had read her mind and still tried to remain tough.

"I promise I will prove myself." Anne smiled at her. Marilla looked at her. For a moment it almost seemed like she was going to smile back, but then she closed the door behind her.

Anne placed her suitcase in the closet. Unpacking on the first day brings bad luck. Even though she had a good feeling about this place, it was not worth to risk it.

* * *

The next morning, Anne got up early. She was excited to start a new school. Not just any school, Avonlea high was one of the best prep schools in the country. She looked at her uniform, which was neatly folded on the chair. _A skirt for girls and pants for guys, how sexist._ Anne noted to herself, dryly. She braided her hair in a long French braid that fell on her shoulder, grazing her back. She hated maintaining it and contemplated the thought of getting it cut, but the sheer horror of her freckles being exposed without any sort of vail was unbearable for her.

The bus ride took an hour and a half, yet it felt like forever. This is it. The start she deserved. As Anne got off the bus, she looked around, astonished. The school building was an incredible structure, built with refine taste. If she was younger, she could have mistaken it for a castle. She knew she had the grades to get it. She knew she had earned the scholarship. She knew she was invited, yet she didn't feel welcomed.

"Are you lost?" she heard a soft voice behind her. Anne turned slowly, already thinking of an explanation of her odd behavior, when her mouth betrayed her. Looking at her was probably prettiest girl she had ever seen, but what struck her was not her beauty, but her kind eyes, that stared at Anne with the sincerest look. "Um… I am new here." Anne managed to mumble. The girl's eyes brighten.  
"Oh then! You must be Anne!" the girl exclaimed. "I am Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, guilty." Anne laughed awkwardly. "Ae, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you…"

"We have been informed that a new student will be joining the junior class. It is very exciting, specifically since we have been together since kindergarten, and we never had someone new join us since. You are quite the celebrity here." Diana studied Anne from head to toe. "I'm sure now that they'll know what you look like you'll be making a name for yourself in no time." Anne wasn't sure if it was the weather of her words that made her cheeks burn. 

"This feels a lot like the beginning of twilight, I am not going to lie." Anne chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. To be honest, Anne read the book a few years prior but found tedious. However, it was one of the only pop culture references she knew. Diana laughed, leaning against the fence. "Yes, you are right. I can promise that the only blood-sucking creature here is Mr. Phillips. No sparkles included though. I swear." Diana placed her hand on her heart. Anne smiled at her. This girl was a stranger, yet she made her best efforts to make feel Anne comfortable.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's cold here." Diana pulled Anne in, closing the fence behind.

* * *

There was absolutely nothing in the world Anne hated more than introducing herself to her new class. She would always get asked the exact same questions: "where are you from?" "Where do you live?" "Is that your natural hair color?" and so on. All of those questions made her feel insecure and deemed her the "orphan girl" the moment she spoke. Her caseworker was more than aware of that, which is why she specifically asked her homeroom teacher if the whole matter could be avoided, via more than a few worried emails. Diana however, insisted that a formal introduction was in order. Diana's friends weren't as pretty as her, but they had a certain glow, one that can only come from a life of luxury and loving household.

"This is Anne! She is new here." She almost flaunted Anne, like she was proud of herself for discovering the new girl.

"Well duh Diana, we have eyes." A girl with long blonde hair rolled her eyes. She had a silver bracelet on her wrist and a smirk that never seemed to leave her face.

"This is Josie." Diana tried to remain polite but Anne could tell that she is irritated by the way Josie spoke. Anne noted to herself that Josie could be a possible mean girl. After going through so many schools she could usually recognize them right away. shook her hand regardless, because if she was wrong, she would be rude for no reason, and if she was right...

"Well, yeah. I am here for…"

"The scholarship, we know! Everyone has been talking about it for weeks." A small blonde girl with big eyes called, clapping her hands together. Anne almost didn't see her due to her small fragile frame. "I am Ruby. Like the rock?" She tilted her head to the side.

Anne beamed with excitement to the sound of her name. "You are very lucky to be named after such a precious stone. It must mean you are very loved." Ruby blushed, returning the smile.

"Nice pickup line. You should give Gilbert some advice about how to flirt." Josie chuckled, pulling her long her aside in a swift movement.

"Gilbert?" Anne looked around, trying to pin a face to the name.

"Don't bother. He is not here. He is sick or something." Josie shrugged while giving a nod to another girl that placed her bag on the table.

"Yeah, I heard he has mono or something." The girl chimed in, giggling.

"Jane! That's awful! You know that Ruby has a crush on him!" Diana glared.

"Also, you know he isn't! He went on a college tour with your brother. You are being mean to me for no reason!" Ruby grumbled as she twisted her lips childishly. 

"Sorry Ruby, I am just joking. I am sure he is super in love. I bet he ignored your text to play it hard to get." Jane voice was scattered with mockery, each word seemed to pierce through Ruby. Ruby's eyes saddened as she lowered her body in the chair. Anne felt guilty, even though she wasn't to blame. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, Ruby, who is your future husband?" she joked light heartily as Ruby's face lit up. She took up her phone, showing a picture of a young man, leaning against the lockers. Reading. It was quite obvious that Ruby secretly snapped a picture of him.

"Oh! He is the best guy I have ever met. He is tall, handsome, with dreamy eyes and a great smile…"

"Shallow much?" Josie mocked.

"Well, he isn't **just** hot." Ruby mumbled. "He is super nice and smart. He is the captain of the Academic Team. And the school newspaper. AND TOP OF THE CLAS…" The school bell rang before she could finish her trail of thought. As Anne sat down, ready for her first class, Diana leaned against Anne and whispered. "To be honest, I don't think Gilbert likes Ruby. Or any girl. But you know, sometimes it's better to let someone dream."

Anne agreed.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said, like 20 minutes ago that I would wait to publish chapter two? Yeah, I have no self-control.

AN/

Hey there! This is the second episode of I dare you. TW, light description of abuse and violence.

Let me know what you think, don't forget to review!

* * *

No one has ever called Anne beautiful. When she was little, she used to cry herself to sleep, wishing to wake up in a different body. As she became older, she realized that while she might never be considered gorgeous, she will always be smart, and that was one of the most useful things when you have a rough childhood. While she hid in the closet, trying to hide from yet another drunk stepfather, she would recite the periodic table to calm herself. When she found out she was going to be sent to a new house after only a week, she distracted herself in the world of 'Kaytek the Wizard'. She would prove her worth by helping different households balancing a checkbook, showing then they did have the money needed to keep her. (Though they would usually keep the money and give her away eventually)

Yet here, in this strange school, Anne knew from the moment she stepped into the class that this time, she did not have the upper hand. The math was complicated, way beyond what was expected of her in her old school. The history lesson was dictated to reciting dates and locations. Did she mention the math?

Even though it has been only a few hours, Anne felt exhausted after the school day ended. As she packed her belongings, Diana sat next to her on the table.

"So. Where do you live now?" Diana said.

"Um, Green Gables? It kinda far, I am not sure…"

"Oh, I know where it is." Diana smiled mysteriously. Anne waited for her to explain further, yet Diana remained silent.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice there. The name doesn't do it justice." Anne wanted to ask Diana to visit, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to.

"Then I will have to go there one day and see for myself." Diana's smile widened. She glanced towards the clock, tilting her head.

"Hey, how long until you have to take the bus?" Diana asked.

"About an hour and a half? I was going to finish my homework until then." Anne's heart began beating fast. Diana has been one of the nicest people she has ever met. In the few hours she had known her, Diana showed her more kindness then she has known for ages.

"Well, if you want to, you can come to my house. It's not far at all, I swear. We can drink tea. Do you like tea?"

"Well, even if I didn't, the pleasure of your company would be sweet enough." Anne smiled. _Damn, that was so corny. Why did she even say th…_

"Wow, that was bad." Diana laughed. "I loved it."

Diana's house was even more impressive than the school building. It was almost three stories high, made of white marvel, and big windows that allowed a peak of riches and glory.

"We can sit on the balcony. I'll ask my maid to bring it to the house." She escorted Anne to the backside of the house. Anne sat there, on the wooden deck, with a beautiful view of a modern pool, waiting for Diana to return. It seemed surreal. Anne has lived in houses that were smaller than the balcony. It was rude to think so, but Anne couldn't help but wonder, how many weeks' worth of food she could get if she took one of the many statues.

"I'm here with the tea and the beverages!" Diana laughed, carrying a small trey that contained two cups of tea and a few macrons.

"Wow! I have always wanted to try one!" Anne's eye lit up. Diana placed the try and clapped her hands.

"Go ahead! Try!" She grabbed one of the pink macrons gave to Anne. Anne picked it up gently. She had read about these in the past. She has seen them in the ricer parts of the towns she had stayed in. She had never tried that before. Anne wanted to savor the moment. Remains of sweet memories could be at some point crucial, for she has learned that the hard way that life is fickle. Oh the other hand, Diana seemed confused about why she was taking so long. Anne quickly took a bite.

"Oh. This is amazing." Anne mumbled.

"I know. I love those too." Diana seemed content. They both sat in silence while sipping tea for a while.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Anne said after a few moments.

"Sure. Go."

Anne took a few seconds to put words into her thoughts.

"While I am very appreciative of your kindness, I gotta know. Why are you so nice to me?"

"Anne, you are sweet."

"Thank you. But I am also right." Anne looked at Diana, trying to sound as soft as possible. "You have been so welcoming, even though we have never met. You've acted like a true friend in those mere hours that we know each other, and I'd like to be a friend to you as well. I would like you to trust me."

Diana sighed as she played with the spoon, mixing her perfectly blended tea.

"I love they you talk, it's like, straight out of a book or something." Diana smiled. "And… I don't know. I guess… Okay here is the thing. I have known the people in our class all of my life. Josie is the epiphany of Regina George, Jane is hey lackey and Tilly… Well, she is alright I guess but is not very interesting in the whole."

Diana looked at Anne. "I guess when I saw you, I felt you were just as lonely as me."

Anne and Diana sat and talked for hours, yet it felt like minutes. Diana quickly filled her in on all the gossip: Which girls can be mean, which boys should be avoided and so on. She even volunteered to give her a ride home, even though it was an hour and a half away.

Anne returned to her foster home, waving Diana goodbye. Before she could open the door, Marilla appeared, red-faced and angry.

"You are late. I was worried about you." She muttered.

"I am sorry for disappointing you, ma'am." Anne apologized. "Diana, she is one of the girls that go to my school offered my tea and then a ride, and I wasn't thinking, I should have let you know sooner…"

"Enough, enough, dramatic girl." Marilla cut her off, before taking her bags and hanging them. "Now, dinner is on the table. Hurry up and eat." Anne nodded and paced quickly to the dinner table. The whole dinner, Marilla looked at Anne strangely.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Anne said gently. Marilla narrowed her eyes, almost as if she was trying to decipher Anne, before sighing.

"Just… be careful when it comes to the rich. That is all. Now finish your vegetables."

* * *

It has been a week since Anne came to the school, and already she and Diana were inseparable. They sat together at the before, during, and after school.

"God, you are like conjoined twins or whatever." Josie complained during lunchtime.

Diana bumped her head to Anne's. "I wish. That way I could be as creative at her." Anne blushed a little.

"Diana, you are too kind." Anne smiled.

"Yeah, you are." Josie tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears. "Ruby, why is your face so twisted?" She raised her eyebrow. Ruby's lower lip began to quiver.

"It. Has. Been. Two. Weeks." She sobbed.

"Since… what?" Tilly asked.

"Since. G-G…Gilbert…" Ruby mumbled.

"I honestly don't see what you see in him. He is all flirt no game." Jane shrugged.

"Well, I heard things," Josie smirked. "He was supposed to be here today, but I heard that he was caught in a dorm room with…"

"Stop it! You are making Ruby upset!" Anne called. Josie giggled. "Alright, I'll be nice."

Diana rolled her eyes when suddenly, her face became white.

"Oh damn. I thought that Billy was with Gilbert on that college tour." She mumbled, looking away.

"I told you. They are coming back yesterday." Jane seemed insincere for some reason. The tall, blonde guy approached them, quickly/

"What is he even doing here? I thought he was expelled." Tilly asked.

"Looks like he can't be away for you, Diana." Josie chuckled.

"I have been texting you." Billy appeared to be flustered.

Diana remained quiet, looking away.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He got closer to her.

"Diana!" he yelled.

"Billy…" Diana mumbled. "We have been talking about this. Please leave me alone."

"Diana, you are forgetting what I have on you…" his voice was dangerously low.

"Okay. I think this will have to do." Anne moved between the two of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled.

"Think of me as Diana's new body gourd. And I think she has made it perfectly clear that she does not wish to speak with you." Anne said quietly. She turned to Diana.

"And I honestly don't blame her. Leave her alone."

"Or what?" Billy chuckled.

"Or you'll have to go through me," Anne muttered as the bell rang.

"Oh. Saved by the bell." Tilly laughed nervously. Diana did not.

* * *

Before school has ended, Diana excused herself and left early. Anne felt strange, like a part of her was missing. As she left the school building, she could feel someone staring at her. She took a deep breath, trying to move as fast as possible when she noticed from the corner of her eyes the rude boy from earlier. Anne did not look back.

"Hey. I know who you are." Billy called. Anne quickened her steps, yet she could hear him close behind her. "You are the girl the picked up from the trash."

Anne has been called worse, this was honestly nothing. "Yeah, I took me a while, but I know white trash when I see one."

"Hey. I am talking to you, you bitch." He called again. Anne turned angrily.

"What do you want?" She muttered angrily. He managed to catch up, walking in strange confidence next to her.

"Don't get between me and Diana again." He warned. "You don't know anything about this girl."

"Yeah. Well, I know she does not want to talk to you." Anne smiled calmy, which seemed to upset Billy.

"The only reason they took you was to improve their image. No one gives a fuck about you."

"Even if that's the case, I am grateful for the opportunity." Anne said.

"Are you? Grateful?" Billy grabbed her shoulder. "You should be. Someone like you has no place here."

Anne glanced quickly to the gate. In just a few steps, they would be outside of school, meaning, she could defend herself without getting into trouble. After all, you don't spend years in the system without learning a few things. Even so… if she attempts anything here… Billy was right. They will be looking at her with a magnifying glass, looking for any excuse to take her scholarship and dreams away.

Anne looked down, fighting back the tears. This wasn't fair. That his guy can go on a college tour even though he was thrown out of school, and she couldn't risk even laying a finger on him on the school ground. "You know, if you weren't so mouthy, you could be way less ugly. You should try that." He whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Well, maybe she was ugly. But she was also smart.

Anne had no time to waste. She had an idea that could save her. She looked up, smiled, and spat on his shoes. He quickly pulled away, disgusted, and shoved her, just outside the gate.

"You bitch! These are suede!" He called, before quickly approaching Anne. Before he could do anything, Anne gagged his eyes, kicked his stomach and kneed his crotch. Billy fell, aching with pain. Anne grabbed his arm, placing her leg on his back.

"Now. I would appreciate it if you would leave me and my friend alone. Okay?" She pleaded. Billy turned his head, nodding. Anne smiled.

"Well, then. I guess we reached an agreement." Anne stepped off Billy's back, reaching her hand to him. He got up and looked at her with hateful eyes.

"You will pay for this, you bitch." He muttered. "I will make you pa…"

"Hey! Billy! Is that you?" Anne heard a voice behind her. She didn't move her eyes from Billy. Yet, something in his gaze changed. He wasn't as driven as before, he seemed… almost ashamed. Billy slowly backed down as he faced the young man.

"Hey! I thought the girl in the dorm would never let go of you." Billy tried to joke, but his voice was shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, just got back. Man, it is good to see you." Anne turned around slowly, trying to remain vigilant. The voice belonged to a fellow student. He was tall, with messy hair and a playful look. He didn't seem vicious, which calmed Anne.

"So…" The student moved toward Billy, almost smirking. "You know, I think I saw Jane somewhere? She sounds pissed like she is going to blame you for being late for tennis practice." Billy's face went white. "Damn. Are you sure? God, she would do anything to make me look bad." The student gestured toward Anne in a knowing look.

"Yeah. So you should probably hurry up." The student said. Billy nodded and quickly ran. The student, for the first time, looked at Anne. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked. The way he sounded, was so concerned that it almost confused her for a second.

"I'm fine. I was fine. I could've handled it myself." Anne looked away.

"Yes, actually. I saw the whole thing." The student chuckled. "I was going to intervene earlier, but… you seemed very cable."

"So… why did you interfere now?" Anne avoided his gaze. "Well, let's just say I have been dying to do what you just did a long time ago. So I wanted to congratulate you." He looked at Anne from head to toe. "Also, it seemed like a great excuse to talk to you." He leaned next to her. He smelled like apples.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, a little uncomfortable with how close he was to her. He smiled to himself and leaned a little further.

"We sometimes encounter people who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."  
Anne chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I have never heard someone misquote Dostoevsky in such nonchalant." She tucked her hair behind her ears, enjoying his surprise.

"Misquote?" for the first time, he sounded less confident.

"It should have been ' We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers". You forgot the perfect stranger." Anne said teasingly.

"Hmm, that's unusual, for me to make such a petty mistake. Perhaps I was distracted by the perfect stranger in front of me." He turned to her, reaching his arm for her to shake.

"I am Gil…"

"Gilbert Blyth." Anne continued, pretending not to notice his hand. She wasn't quite sure at first since the picture that Ruby showed her was a little blurry.

"I see my name has preceded me." Gilbert gave Anne a crooked smile while raising his hand and running it through his hair. It made Anne uncomfortable like he had some sort of secret he was not willing to share. "I hope you heard good things only."

"No, actually."

"Wow. That's very blunt." He somehow didn't seem offended. "You are incredibly forward."

"Nothing in this world is harder than speaking the truth, nothing easier than flattery." She returned, before glancing towards the clock. "I have to go. I will be late for the bus."

"The bus?" He narrowed his eyes with a sudden realization. "You are the scholarship kid, aren't you?"

"Most people just call me Anne."

"Well then, Anne…" he lingered on her name."Do you need me to walk you to the station?" He asked teasingly.

"No." Anne muttered.

"Well, I didn't think you would accept, but it was worth the try." He grabbed an apple from his bag and took a bite. "See you around, carrots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter: Gilbert offers Anne an offer she can't refuse


	3. The A team

AN

Hey there! Thank you so much for the comments! Also, on another note, I've been looking for a beta for a while now, if anyone is willing to take on the task, please let me now!

* * *

"So." Marilla took a long sip from her tea. "How is school so far?" Usually, Anne wouldn't be able to talk to Marilla in the morning, since she had to wake up very early to get ready for school, but after a few days of being ill, Diana offered Anne a ride. Anne thought it was sweet of her to offer, especially since Diana lived so close to the school, and Anne's house was at least an hour's drive.

"It's… more than I could have imagined." Anne said, sincerely. Marilla lips twisted, almost like she was trying to remember how to smile. To be honest, it was more than she'd ever dreamed. The house was quiet, and Marilla wasn't exactly the one to strike a conversation with, but she was fair and nurturing, in her own way that is. Even though she'd speak to Anne rarely, and was usually out of the house, Anne always had food of her table, clean clothes, and most importantly, she wasn't stingy when it came to the AC. Anne recalled the second, (or was it third?) foster home she'd been to. It was in the peak of winter, and she was freezing every night. The cold bit her feet, that were exposed, since she wasn't given any warm sock, and the bed moved loudly with each shiver down Anne's body. Anne held the scolding, hot tea as she pulled it closer to her lips. It burned her skin, but she needed something to warm up her memories.

"Well child, I am very pleased to hear that you are sensible. I admit I was worried when they ask me to look after a teenager, but you are very well behaved." Even though she could've taken her words as some kind of passive-aggressive insult, Anne appreciated the fact she was trying. Anne knew people who were cruel and cold towards her, so she knew Marilla wasn't one of them. She had her faults, sure, but she meant well.

Anne wanted to ask why she agreed to take her in. Why she agreed to take a teenager instead of a child, but the words hanged to her tongue, refusing to leave. _It might not be a good idea to ask too many questions._ Anne thought to herself. _I might convince her to change her mind by accident._

"I think this place is the most wonderful place I have been to." Anne beamed at Marilla, trying to sound thankful and joyful. Something in Marilla's eyes flickered for a moment, as she sighed.

"You are truly a strange girl." Marilla took another long sip for her tea. Marilla glanced away from Anne when her expression changed all of a sudden.

"Anyway, I'm glad that we have a chance to talk. I've been speaking with your academic advisor; she is very content by your remarkable progress." Anne's smile widened. She has been working so hard to get good grades. For the short few weeks, she's been at school, her grades were among the highest. Anne did not doubt that she could be the top of her class in a matter of a few months.

"Well, I know you've been worried about college for a while, and I am probably not supposed to tell you this…" Marilla refilled her cup of tea, dragging the dramatic suspense. "Each year, the board chooses an honorary student. Miss Stacy thinks, based on your recent work, that your grades might be good enough to nominate you." Anne's expression shifted from confusion to wonder. "While that on it's on doesn't mean much, it should be enough to get the interest of college recruits. Specifically, the ivy league recruits."

Anne accidentally slammed her cup on the table, shattering the handle. Her eyes widen as she felt her body tremble with excitement. She knew going to Avonlea high might open the possibility for her to go to college, but she never dreamed that she would be able to attend an ivy league school. When she was younger, she had the vague hope of going to Yale, it was a recurring name she'd heard in television, but that pipe dream died long ago, or so she thought.

"Could it be? Could it really be Marilla?" Anne placed her hands close to her heart, clenching on her shirt. "That would be incredible. No, phenomenal. It would be straight out of a fairytale!" She rushed over and hugged the surprised Marilla. "Thank you. Thank you so much for making a path for a bright and most wonderful future possible for me!" She gasped, pulling Marilla closer. To her surprise, Marilla didn't pull back but sighed instead.

"Be careful of them." She added after a few moments. Anne wanted to ask what she was referring to, but just as she was about to, Diana called.

* * *

The moment Anne had entered Diana's car, she could feel something was off. Diana barely greeted her and gave her short answers when she asked about her illness. At first, when she offered to give her a ride, Anne thought it was because she had heard about her rundown with Billy and wanted to make sure she was safe, but the way she held the stirring wheel, made her feel that Diana was the one that needed be protected.

Anne wanted to ask so many questions. Diana had been her dear friend for the last few weeks, and her being gone was excruciating. The school has been boring, the talks had been tedious, all in all, it wasn't the same with her being gone.

Anne studied Diana's frame in silence. Even though it has been only a few days since they last saw each other, Anne could have sworn it has been years. Diana seemed thinner, and her eyes were constantly narrowed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulder.

"I don't mean to-"

"Then don't." Diana bellowed, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Anne, you didn't deserve it. I am just in a really bad mood lately." She reached her hand and grazed Anne's shoulder. Anne was surprised, to say the least. During the time the had to spend together, Diana never raised her voice at anyone, let alone her.

"I know, and I wasn't going to ask anything. I figured you'd say something if you felt the need to." Anne reassured her in a low, calm voice. "I was just going to say I am here for you, in case, you know, you are in some kind of trouble, I guess." Anne held Diana's hand, squeezing it tight. Diana pulled her sunglasses further up her nose.

"I want to tell you." She said quietly after a while. Diana seemed distraught, in a way that disturbed Anne. Until now, Diana was open and bubbly, but now she was distanced, and Anne couldn't help but feel like she was being pushed away. It has been a while since she had such a close friend, in fact, maybe she never did. Before Diana, she never fully realized how lonely she was. For the last few weeks, however, Anne felt loved, taken care of, seen. How could she return to a world without friendship and love, now that she knows what she has been missing? Anne leaned against the cold glass, digging her nails against her palm. If she cried right now, Diana could be alarmed, and think that she is dramatic and immature.

Damn. It was so much easier to exist before when she thought she was always going to be alone.

"Let's change the subject then. Would it make you feel better if I've shared some wonderful news?" Diana flashed her a light smile in the mirror.

"Nothing would make me happier then than that, Anne." Diana promised, her words soothed Anne, washing her with love and validation.

"Marilla told me I might be able to qualify for the school's honorary student!" Anne clapped her hands together in excitement, expecting Diana to share her enthusiasm. Instead, Diana's body became very stiff, and it seemed like she was furthering herself from Anne as much as possible. Anne narrowed her eyes, as she examined Diana's expression. At first, Anne deemed it to be pity, like she didn't believe Anne was cable enough for achieving that title, but after further look, she realized it was deep sorrow.

"What is it?" Anne asked, her hands began to become sweaty, and her leg began to move uneasily. Diana's shoulder tensed and her elbows were pushed together like she was desperately trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Well… Anne… First of all, you are probably the smartest person I've met." She said the last part quickly, preparing her for the blow Anne knew was on its way.

"But?" Anne said dryly.

"But… The honorary student's title is insanely hard to achieve. You'd have to join a club, and at this time of the year it's nearly impossible." Diana took a deep breath; Anne knew that the worst was yet to come. "Also… there is the matter of Gilbert Blyth." She finally said. Anne drew hey eyebrows in confusion. That was it? The irritating boy she'd met a few days ago, that didn't even show up for school after their strange encounter?

"Gilbert? What about him?" Anne tried to remain polite, but a satisfied smirk left her lips. If he was the most problematic part of her becoming an honorary student, then...

"Well… You haven't met him yet, he has… Well, he isn't here." Diana voiced trailed off for a while, but soon enough she regained her senses. "He has been the top of the class ever since we were kids. He excels at everything. If you were to beat him u-"

"Oh. I've met Gilbert Blyth. And I wasn't impressed." Anne huffed in haughtiness, crossing her arms together. "Actually, I even corrected him." Anne felt proud of that achievement. If she had known he was her competition back then, she would relish at the moment. _There would be more._ Anne smiled to herself, satisfied. She turned to Diana, but to her surprise, Diana shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"What?" Anne asked, confused. Diana began to laugh uncontrollably, nearly losing the grip on her wheel. "Let me guess, did he try to flirt with you?" Diana chortled in between laughs.

"I met him just once." Anne recalled the sparkle in Ruby's eyes when she explained to Anne that Gilbert was being rebellious, and it was all part of that bad boy image he has been developing over the years. Anne didn't find it charming in any way, she found it lazy and immature.

"You didn't answer me though." Diana said in a sing like voice while tapping her fingers to the rhythm of her words on the wheel.

"I don't know. No one has ever flirted with me before." Anne admitted, fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment. Diana was beautiful, unlike her. She had long, flowy dark hair, rosy cheeks, and a feminine figure. Each time they walked together, boys would turn their heads just to grace themselves with another look. Diana took her glasses off, giving her a doubtful look in the mirror.

"I am positive that isn't true." She smirked. "Also, I'm pretty sure he did. You are, after all, his type."

"His type?" Anne scratched her head, as Diana park near the school's parking lot.

"I heard him say, more than once actually, that redheads are his preference."

"Eww." Anne twisted her nose like she was smelling something rotten. Though no one has ever flirted with her, she did receive multiple cat-calls due to hair color. Each of them made her sick to her very core. "I don't like being someone's fetish."

"Prude." Diana teased. Anne didn't mind, because Diana was one of those people who could laugh at you in a way that made you feel good.

"I am sure you're wrong. I don't think he would be into me." Anne said as she pulled from the passenger seat and shut the door. "In fact, I bet he won't even show up today." Diana nodded while grinning in a smug grin on her face like she knew something Anne didn't.

As they entered the school, a newfound determination had washed over Anne. If her biggest competition was just one smug boy that was mostly MIA, bring it on.

* * *

To her surprise, Gilbert did show up. He sat with a few boys, and one Ruby, who all asked him questions about his trip. When she entered, Gilbert spotted her right away and gave her playful wink. Anne felt heat spreading to her face, she was sure that she turned bright red. Not with flattery that is, but with anger. This was yet another rich boy that wanted nothing but to toy around with her. She moved her head in protest, ignoring him as much as possible.

"Hey carrots." To her surprise, Gilbert got up quickly, leaving his fans behind, as he walked behind Anne. She turned on her heels to shut him down, but before she was able to, he quickly sat on her desk, folding his arms in a teasing look.

"Gilbert! When did you get back?" Diana exclaimed in probably the fakest way Anne has ever heard.

"A while ago. Oh, and I had the most wonderful time Diana, and you would not believe who I ran into."

"I think I have a pretty good guess." Diana smirked, gesturing towards the obviously annoyed Anne.

"Excuse me." Anne cleared her throat. Gilbert didn't turn, but Anne just knew he had a smug smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Anne raised her voice. Gilbert turned around, acting surprised.

"Carrots! What a funny coincidence running into you here!" He welcomed her with a taunting smile. Anne noticed that his shirt wasn't fully buttoned, and he wasn't wearing the tie they were obligated to wear. Others might have found that behavior was rebellious, or attractive in that bad boy sort of way, but it only anger Anne. Every moment she had spent on her education was precious, and she honored to wear the clothes that they gave her. Yet here he was, dismissing so carelessly in this establishment, in the way only the privileged could afford.

"We go to school together. And it is my desk. So, I'd say the odds are pretty much in your favor." She slammed her books on her desk, hoping Gilbert would move. Gilbert clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"My, Carrots. How rude." He pretended to be shocked by her tone in a rather dramatic way.

"Do not call me that." She grumbled as she sat at her desk. Gilbert moved a little closer, leaning his face on his arm with a dreamy expression.

"What should I call you? I feel like we are close enough to have nicknames."

"Don't be an idiot."

"See? You have one for me. Aren't we cute?" He smirked, glancing toward Diana for approval. Anne gave him a long stare before turning to Diana. Diana looked at both of them, amused. When she realized that Diana is more than willing to endure Gilbert, Anne opened one of her books in protest, trying to send him away. Gilbert grabbed it from her hands, examining it with a contented grin.

"Well, aren't you clever?" He dangled the book above her. She resisted the urge to take it, refusing to humor him. "Moody told me that I should be on the lookout for the new girl. I understand why. Anyone who reads Dickens for leisure is a posing threat." He took another look at the book, as he placed it next to Anne's, examining them both side by side. "Great exceptions? Very fitting." He chuckled. Anne snatched the book with fury. Because he was being rude of course, but also because in a way, he was right. There were **some** correlations between her and Pip, the main character in the book.

"Sorry, do you need anything before you leave?" Anne returned to her book, trying to show as little interest as possible. Gilbert paused for a moment, which made Anne's gaze move away from the book to meet his eyes.

"I… do, actually." He admitted suddenly appearing very serious. His eyebrows twitched, and a slight crease appeared on his forehead.

"Is it her phone number?" Diana giggled. Gilbert huffed as Anne glared towards Diana. Diana raised both her arms in defense. Anne glanced back towards Gilbert for a moment. His expression was intense enough to make her feel uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

"What is it?" She asked, impatiently. Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lower lip.

"Well…" He deliberately prolonged the word. "I don't know if you know, but I am the captain of the academic team..."

"Academic team? Is that like a study group or something?" Anne tipped her head to the side.

"No. Well, not exactly." Gilbert scratched his shoulder. "We compete with other teams about common knowledge, like math and English." He gave her a light, genuine smile. "And you could be one of us if you'd like."

"What will Anne's quirk be?" Diana inquired, narrowing her eyes. "You don't know this yet, but she is incredibly smart."

" What is a quirk?" Anne leaned backward, crossing her arms.

"It's basically like the avengers. Each member has a secret power that helps the team out. We have been missing someone who knows literature and I think you might be a good fit." He was talking quickly, in a very passionate manner, which surprised Anne. Based on the way he dressed it didn't seem like he would be into a school club in a non-ironic way.

"Anne! You have to do it!" Diana clapped her hands together. "It will look great on your college application!"

Gilbert nodded slowly, agreeing. Anne knew they had a point, and she **was** looking for a school activity. Also, that way she could keep close tabs on his progress… On the other hand, the more time she had to spend with this boy, the less she could tolerate him. There she was, fighting her hardest for a shoot at a future, while this boy has everything handed to him, even his natural-born intelligence, according to Diana.

"Don't answer now, just think about it." Gilbert said quickly, almost like he had read her mind. Anne pressed her lips to a thin line, before giving him a nontalent shrug.

"See you around, red." He turned to his desk.

"NO!" Anne called in protest after hearing the new nickname. Gilbert smirked behind his back.

"See you around, Nickname TBA." He repeated using the same tone. Anne rolled her eyes, ignoring Diana's giggles.

"What?!" Barked Anne. Diana began to laugh, shaking her head.

* * *

During class, Anne felt unusually exposed. Gilbert kept glancing towards her, and whenever their eyes would meet, he would give her a crooked, smug smile, like her joining to his stupid club was inevitable. She could have sworn that at some point he even mouthed to her "One of us, one of us."

On top of that, Ruby kept looking at her with this pitiful expression, a mixture of sorrow and anger. Anne wanted to her that she had nothing to worry about, but it was hard to explain Gilbert's continuing attempts to get her attention during class. A wave of guilt washed over Anne when she noticed Ruby's lower lip quivering at some point. She knew she would have to clear, the sooner the better.

However, just as she was about to go outside for lunch, she felt a sudden grab, pulling her aside. She yanked the hand, twisting it backward, only to find out it was Gilbert. She snorted indignantly to his surprised expression, before releasing his arms.

"What?!" She growled at him with a low voice. Gilbert massaged his arm, his lips twisted in a constant smirk.

"Damn it, Ginger snaps. You have a funny way of showing your interest." Again, with the stupid nicknames. It was aggravating, especially after what Diana said about his personal preference.

"No." Anne said, annoyed. "What do you want? I thought you said I could think about it." Something in Gilbert's expression changed. His amusement turned into a pensive look,

"Look. I wasn't being fully honest with you before about the real reason I think you should join." Gilbert said quietly. Anne narrowed her eyes in confusion. Could Diana be right? Did he look for an excuse to be around her? It couldn't be. They haven't known each other for that long, besides, he didn't strike her as the type that would have had trouble asking her out had he been interested.

"You can't tell anyone. Promise?" Gilbert pleaded. His voice was quiet and husky like he was fighting himself to speak. Anne nodded, remaining suspicious.

"Billy is more dangerous than you might think." He sighed, crossing his arms together. Anne pulled away, surprised. She had already handled him before; she didn't even perceive him as a threat. "I know he doesn't go to school here, but his father is still on the board and rumor has it that he might be back soon."

"What? What do you…" Gilbert covered her mouthed quickly with his palm, looking both sides frantically. His hand wasn't forced on her; it was rather placed gently, almost like a caress.

"Are you insane? I just told you to be quiet." He muttered angrily. Anger did not suit his voice, it sounded unnatural. Anne nodded quietly before biting gently his palm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Gilbert yelled, moving his arms quickly across his face.

"Relax, I barely left any marks." Anne took his hand, showing him the light red spot, she left on his finger. A sudden mischievous sparkle flashed in his eyes.

"Would you kiss to make it…"

"Don't." Anne cut him off mercilessly. He placed his hand on his heart, pretending to be terribly hurt.

"Look, just…. Carry on. You were saying about Billy?" She urged him; her voice almost cracking.

"Right now, Billy and his father are not exactly on the best terms, as I'm sure you've heard from Diana." Anne hummed in a knowing tone, though his words pierced her like a knife. What was is that Diana wasn't telling?

"But as soon as he'll be back, I'm sure he'll get back on his father's good side in no time." Gilbert's lips curled down, and the dammed wrinkle on his forehead made an appearance yet again.

"I'm not sure I understand. You know I can protect myself." Anne sneered through her teeth. Gilbert huffed in annoyance, jerking his head to the side in a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah, that would help you stay in school. Violence." Gilbert looked like he was growing tired of the conversation. "Look, God knows why I try to help you but I am. What I'm saying is that your place in this school is in danger. The minute Billy's back on his father's good side, it would be no trouble for him to get you expelled." He moved closer to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you understand?" He lowered his frame to face hers. Anne looked at him, astonished. Tears began to fill her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists, fighting the urge to burst.

"So, what are you saying? Did I fuck up everything?" Anne mumbled. Gilbert tightened his grip on her shoulders, shaking his head.

"No, no you see, that's exactly why you should join the academic team." His lips curled up into a cheerful grin. "If you'd make yourself an asset before Billy's return, they won't be able to kick you out." He was very close to her, enough for her to smell the distinctive sweet and sour smell of apples. It was enough for her to notice that his eyes had a touch of gold around the irises. Anne moved his hands from her shoulders, pulling away.

"I'll take that into consideration." Anne said dryly. Gilbert sighed, as crossed his hands behind his neck, nodded, and turned on his heels. Yet question burned in Anne, the words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. "Why would you help me?" She called after him. "I'm your competition." She added carefully, trying not to sound arrogant.

Gilbert jerked his head backward, trying to choke a laugh. "You are truly one of a kind." He shook his head, before disappearing into the cafeteria.


	4. Coffee and bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne thinks about Gilbert's offer while debating its consequences.  
> Also, please welcome a few familiar characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> A slight description of panic attacks and dissociation episodes.

Anne leaned against the door, crossing her arms thoughtfully. Admittedly, she didn't know Gilbert very well, and while he did seem immature, he didn't look like a liar. She rubbed her right temple gently as if massaging it would help her process this new information. One thing was for sure, that damn fragrance of apples that Gilbert left wasn't helping her make a decision. After waiting for what seemed like enough time, Anne entered the cafeteria. No one noticed that her and Gilbert's conversation, which was a good thing. Ruby herself was harmless, but Anne had a feeling that her friend, Josie, has been looking for an excuse to go after her. Diana sat alone, scrolling through her phone aimlessly. When Anne sat at the table, she lifted her gaze, grinning teasingly.

"Wow, such a strange coincidence that both you and Gilbert were late for lunch." She rested her chin on her hand, head tilted slightly.

Damn.

"Hey, where are the rest of the girls?" Anne changed the subject, and turned her head, scanning for the others.

"Ruby likes to go after Gilbert, so he would notice her when she enters." She gestured towards the door, as Ruby walked pass Gilbert slowly. Josie, Tilly, and Jane behind her, rolling their eyes. They sat next to Gilbert's table, instead of Anne's and Diana's table.

"Why they didn't join us?" Anne wondered out loud as she moved her peas around the tray. She tried to grab the attention of the girls, but it seemed like they didn't notice her.

"Hey speaking of joining, I don't understand why you're so stubborn. You need to join a club, and he just handed you an opportunity." Diana, of course, had a point. She should join the Academic Team, and one could interpret Gilbert's suggestion as kind, but something felt strange to Anne. It could be because she never much experience with friendly strangers, or was the peculiar, mysterious aura that shrouded him?

"Anything interesting on the Instagram today?" Anne asked, ignoring the question.

"It's just Instagram. The 'the' is unnecessary." Diana shook her head, scoffing. Anne looked away, slightly embarrassed. The only cellphone she ever had was this knock-off brand that was used mainly to contact her social worker, but that thing was more brick than a connected device. Hell, she couldn't even text from it, just accept calls. On more than one occasion, she was made fun because of it, but Anne saw no point in replacing it. First of all, they were quite expensive, but if she was honest with herself, the price was minor to another disturbing fact: Anne never had someone that cared about her. If she had a fancy phone like everyone else, it would become abundantly clear how lonely she truly is. When she came to Avonlea high, she was scared that people would notice her absence on the internet, luckily for Anne, it was "on brand" for her not to like social media, so no one questioned it.

"Hey, did I hit a nerve or something?" Diana studied Anne's every facial feature. Anne paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"N-no. I'm fine." Her mouth felt incredibly dry, and getting out syllable was next to torture. Diana scanned Anne from head to toe yet again, squinting her eyes. After what felt like forever, she sighed, gently pressing on the upper bridge of her nose.

"I am an asshole." She declared. "I should've known that you never..."

"It's fine." Anne leaned forward to hold Diana's hand. "I would surely be corrupted by its power and become completely insufferable. My imagination would perish, and I would have nothing but my fading memories to remind me of my lost creativity." Anne talked rapidly, trying her best to cheer up her friend.

"And texts."

"Yes. Fading memories and texts," Anne agreed.

"Well, if you want, I have more than a few old devices back home," Diana suggested, trying to sound as casual as possible like she wasn't offering her a costly gift. Anne barely contained a chuckle.

"You're very kind," Anne assured her. "But I'm afraid that my darned, Irish pride could never let me accept your generous gift." She placed the back of her hand on her forehead, tilting her head dramatically.

"Are you Irish?" Diana crooked an eyebrow, chortling doubtfully.

"Well, I don't know. Everyone always told me that my hair looks Irish, so..." Anne shrugged. "Besides, I would much rather earn my keep. It would also look good on my college application." Diana narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips into a fine line. She then turned to her phone to text someone, every once in awhile peeking at the confused Anne. After a few moments, she received a text that made her grin.

"Well, I might not be able to help you get into a club, but as for a job... I might have an idea."

* * *

When the day ended, Anne tried to say goodbye to Josie, who sat in front of her, but instead, she scoffed, rolling her eyes. She wanted to ask her if everything was alright when Diana rushed her to go home.

"Do you have any idea why Josie has been weird to me?" Anne asked when they were both in the car. Diana gave her half a shrug, waving her hand in a dismissive matter.

"She's probably just in a bad mood. Ignore her." Diana drove Anne to a secret location, refusing to tell her where they were going.

"Wait, we're in my neighborhood." Anne gasped as she pressed her face to the window. Diana smiled mysteriously.

"What a strange coincidence."

Diana parked near a small coffee house. As they entered, a wave of freshly roasted beans greeted them. It was a lovely place, made out of mahogany wood, filled with comfortable looking chairs. The café was almost empty, besides a few costumers, most of them sat alone, reading or tapping on their laptop.

Diana took off her jacket and rushed over to the counter. There was a tall, lanky boy with dark hair that fell across his face. The moment he noticed Diana, his eyes lit up.

"Diana!" He called in a slight French accent. Anne took off her jacket, approaching the counter with caution.

"Anne! I want you to meet my friend, Jerry!" Diana pulled Jerry from his collar for Anne to see. Poor Jerry waved Anne awkwardly, glancing towards Diana.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry." Anne smiled politely, reaching her hand. After Jerry was released for Diana's grip, he examined her, when a sudden realization hit him.

"Diana! Is that the friend you've been telling me about?" he beamed, covering his mouth with hands. Diana nodded, pulling Anne to a sideways hug.

"Yes, she is. But I'm afraid there is something that I failed to mention about her." Diana paused for a dramatic effect. Anne gawked her, only to receive a playful wink. "She is extremely passionate about coffee."

That was a lie. Anne hated coffee; it was too bitter for her. She would much rather have a nice cup of tea. Or an energy drink, if she really needed caffeine.

"Is that so?" Jerry sneered, leaning back against the coffee machine, only to lose balance and slightly trip. Anne laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes. I adore it. The smell... the...ah... "Anne stared at Diana, begging to be saved, yet Diana seemed more invested with exchanging amused looks with Jerry. "The ones that are fair trade!" She called out.

"How about the taste of it?"

"Well..." Anne lingered on the word, trying to come up with something that wasn't quite a lie but also wasn't rude. "You can appreciate an art piece without putting it in your mouth. And coffee is nothing but a form of art." When Anne was nervous, she began to babble. She was sure that she blew her chance, but to her surprise, Jerry laughed.

"This is just a coffee place. The only qualification needed is a will to work here. Do you want to work here?"

"Very much so."

"Congrats. You're hired!" He threw at hair an apron that was covered with coffee stains. Just as Anne was about to thank him for the opportunity, a young man quickly approached them, seemingly very stressed.

"Jerry! Why are you throwing things at costumers?!" He called in a panic. "That's why you are not allowed to leave the kitchen! DO YOU KNOW HOW YELP CAN RUIN LIVES?! No customer should ever face...oh, hey Diana." The moment he spotted her, he calmed down. Jerry poured him a glass of water, shaking his head in amusement. He grabbed the water glass, slouching down a nearby armchair.

"Cole, this is Anne, our newest hire." Cole narrowed his eyes, drinking suspiciously for his glass.

"You are NOT allowed to hire anyone! The ONLY thing you are allowed to manage is the dough." He muttered angrily to Jerry. Then, Cole turned to head, tilting his head to the side.

"Please forget what my friend just told you, let's start over." He snatched the apron from Anne's hands, gesturing her to sit down. Anne gave Diana a frighten glance while sitting in front of Cole.

Cole looked at her for a few more moments, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you want to work here?" He asked, sounding intense. Anne nodded bewildered.

"Congrats! you're hired!" He called, throwing the apron at Anne yet again. His expression suddenly changed; a kind smile rested on his lips. "I'm Cole. It's lovely to meet you, Anne. I'm usually in charge of making the coffee-"

"He isn't the manager, by the way." Jerry cut him off, pushing his head above the counter

"I AM THE ASSISTANT TO-" Diana rolled her eyes and pushed Jerry's head from whence he came

"Cole does the best drawing with steamed milk," Diana said, quickly disposing of the situation. Her words made Cole's expression shift immediately from anger to pleasure, making Cole slightly blush.

"You're too kind to me, Diana." he covered his face with his hand, concealing a smile. "We're looking for a waitress. It's really easy because, as you can see, we don't have lots of tables, and we don't have lots of items on the menu. Just asked Diana, she figured everything by her first shift." Diana's body immediately tensed, and suddenly she became very preoccupied with the view from the window.

"You... have a job?' Anne asked slowly, squinting her eyes. Diana bit the inside of her mouth and rubbed her upper arm.

"Surprise?" her voice was a bit higher than usual like she was caught red-handed. Anne shifted her gaze back and forth from Diana to Cole to Jerry.

"Why?" Anne blurted out without thinking. Diana snorted to Anne's bluntness, amused. Anne was aware she might have come off as rude, but it was unusual. Diana was rich, she didn't need the money, and even if she did want to work, she could always score something more prestigious. To Anne Diana was practically a real-life princess, working, let alone in a coffee shop, seemed below her.

"Is she always so forward?" Cole asked.

"Only when she's speaking." Diana joked. Anne raised her eyebrow. "Sometimes, even when she's not." She added, letting her out tongue out in a playful matter.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, it's just... well..." Anne thought carefully, trying to build a proper sentence in her mind.

"Don't worry. You being direct is one of my favorite things about you." Diana assured Anne, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As for working here..." Diana lingered for a bit, taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm used to having every aspect of my life being controlled. My parents already know which college I'm going to attend what career I'll pursue. Hell, they probably already figured out who's going to be my future husband." Diana puffed her cheeks, letting the air out loudly. "I know it sounds cliché, and I know it's a tiny problem to have nowadays. But it's this or therapy."

"Diana… I think your story is tragically beautiful. It could have made for a great novel." Anne stood up, grabbing Diana's hands. "A beautiful socialite grows tired of the mundane life of money and fortune, disguises herself to be a commoner to find freedom…"

"And minimum wage," Diana added, giggling to Anne's words.

"This is why we're calling her princess Di here." Jerry nudged his head over the counter yet again, only to be forced back by Diana.

"It started as a joke, and now it's on my name tag." Diana's eyebrows were drawn in a frown.

"You are very majestic." Cole flattered, flashing Diana a bright smile. As her three new co-workers talked amongst them, about which one was responsible for Diana's name tag, when should Anne start working and sharing stories about horrible costumers, Anne felt like another piece from Diana was uncovered. With all her mystery, each time she got to know her better, she only loved her more.

* * *

When Anne returned to the house, it was dark outside. Time flew quickly at the cafe, and it was nice, not to have the weight of her entire future on her shoulder. She entered the place quietly since she wasn't sure if Marilla was awake or not. However, She found Marilla in the kitchen, stirring a bowl loudly. Around her were all kinds of baked goods, enough to feed an entire colony. Anne assumed there was some kind of event that kept Marilla busy enough to regard her. Anne gently tapped on the kitchen door, causing Marilla to jump slightly.

"Dear Lord, don't startle me like that!" Marilla called while grabbing a towel to wipe off the flour she spilled. Anne rushed to her aid, grabbing it from the tall cabinet.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet." She apologized, offering the towel as a token of her remorse. Marilla grabbed it, narrowing her eyes to a thin line.

"Where you've been? You should have been back here more than two hours ago!" her voice broke down like she was fighting to keep her composure. Anne cocked an eyebrow, trying to understand why she was so mad.

"I got a job. I could help you with the bills, and I know that I'm a both-"

"That's not an excuse! You've got me worried sick!" Marilla yelled in a fury. Anne stood silent, not saying a word. She could always slip in and out of her previous homes. She could've disappeared for hours, days even, without being noticed. She recalled a time when she hid in the closet, waiting for someone to look out for her. It was cold and damp in that place, but she was willing to suffer to find proof, any proof, that someone out there cared for her. She remembered the joy she felt when the door finally opened, and the crushing disappointment when she realized her foster parent was looking for a coat. He didn't ask any questions and shut the door after grabbing what he needed.

"Anne, I should always know where you are at all times. Got it?!" Anne's lower lip trembled as she dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around the surprised woman.

"W-what… What are you doing?" Marilla mumbled, her body was stiff but not rejecting. Anne buried her face in Marilla's bosom, as she felt arms gently unfolding around her. The moment was delicate, Anne was afraid that if she moved if she said anything, it would break, but then she felt a hand reaching out, stroking the back of her head in slow, soothing motions. It was the first time anyone has ever done that. And even though the fire was out, and weather outside was cold, Anne felt warmth.

* * *

The next day, Anne woke up feeling determined. It was the kind of motivation you get when you feel validated and cared for, and yesterday filled Anne with newfound strength. After discussing the matter with Marilla, she decided to accept Gilbert's offer and join the academic team. It was the right thing to do in the first place. It was just hard to hear it from Gilbert's lips. She still had no idea why he agreed to let her into the group, or why it irritated her when he did, but she had no choice anyway.

When she arrived at school, she scanned the class, searching for Gilbert, when Josie suddenly popped in front of her. Anne blinked a few times; her head jerked back from surprise.

"Hey, can I help you?" Anne talked slowly, trying to remain polite with caution. Josie was fickle being. She could be sweet, one instance, and cruel the very next. Talking to her was like flipping a coin; you would never know which side you'd get.

"The real question is, can you help yourself ?" Josie's tone indicated clearly the side that she landed on this morning. Anne's eyes shifted left and right, and she was trying to understand the reason behind her behavior.

"Are you looking for Gilbert? He's not here yet." Josie said in a mocking voice.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Anne." Ruby cried from somewhere. Anne peeked over Josie's shoulder and found the short blonde girl, sobbing loudly. Behind her, Jane and Tilly held her, shifting comforting smiles and scolding glared between the two of them.

"What?" Anne asked, her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"I saw you two yesterday." Josie crossed her arms, moving closer to Anne. "You seemed really close. He caressed your disgusting face, and I saw the whole thing." Anne tried to remember the specific event, but she had no idea what Josie was talking about.

"You knew Ruby was in love with him. Why would do that to her?" Jane said while hugging Ruby tenderly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anne called, trying to defend herself. She wasn't interested in Gilbert, and he didn't care for her, so this whole thing seemed like a lousy excuse to bully her.

"LAIR!" Ruby yelled as she buried her face in her table.

Anne hugged herself as she tried to take deep breaths. She never thought of herself as popular, but she did believe that being friends with the beloved Diana would protect her from those girls. Was it too much to ask, not to be picked on of just one damn day? Not to be brayed for some made-up crime she never committed?

"I didn't do anything!" Anne cried in desperation.

Josie smiled viciously as she pulled out her phone and shoved it in Anne's face. "Then, how to do you explain this?!" her voice indicated victory. Anne's eyes moved down, looking at a faded picture of Gilbert and herself, in what seemed like an intimate situation. Anne remembered when Gilbert covered her mouth with his hand, but from that angle, it looked like he was holding her cheek. It was strange to see herself in that light. It was so ridiculous that a snort escaped Anne's lips.

"Excuse me, skank?" Josie snickered.

"Do you find the complete betrayal you've made funny?" Jane said horrified. Anne could see the joy behind Josie's beautiful sea-glass eyes. Seeing Anne cornered and Ruby weeping gave her twisted satisfaction. Was she sadistic or plain bored?

"You're a horrible person, and I can't believe you have the nerves to steal another girl's guy and just laugh it off!" Tilly shook her head in disdain.

"No, I just find this whole thing absurd." Anne pushed her long braid behind her, flipping it sideways. "Gilbert was silencing me; it was hardly romantic, and more like a rude gesture." Ruby's head peeked, as she gazed at Anne, hopefully. Josie turned to the girls, appearing a bit disoriented.

"Anne, why did he silence you?" Tilly asked quietly. Josie lifted her chin, thankful for the unexpected save. Anne bit lower lip, glancing towards Gilbert and Diana, who walked into the room together. She could've told them everything about her and Billy's fight, but she had a strong feeling they couldn't be fully trusted.

"He just offered me to join the academic team. I need a club if I want to qualify to be an honorary student. I said no, but he hushed me and told me to think about it." Anne glanced toward Gilbert, who's eyebrows were arched in amusement. Josie's nose twitched in disgust, as Ruby sighed with relief.

"If I had any other club, I would join. I don't think we would get along very well." Anne added quickly, jumping on the opportunity. Ruby clapped her hands together as she moved towards Anne.

"I can get you into my club! It's the cinema club. We mostly watch movies, and we're supposed to discuss them, but..." She looked around secretively. "We don't. We skip school early!"

Anne chewed on her lower lip. Though Ruby sounded excited to have her join, and it was tempting to think that her offer was due to deep admiration towards her, Anne wondered why she didn't suggest the club earlier, before she knew about Gilbert's proposal.

"What are you guys talking about?" Diana asked, giving Anne a questioning look.

"Anne's going to join our cinema club!" Ruby smiled widely. Diana's eye squinted in suspicion.

"I thought it was closed." Her expression indicated that she wasn't pleased with Ruby.

"Moody is pretty much obsessed with our Ruby. I bet she could do something about it." Tilly laughed heartily as she jostled Ruby.

"Also, it would prove that you don't have any interest in Gilbert." Josie followed, chuckling darkly. "Because if you'd sell out Ruby, who made you a very kind offer, who's to say that Diana won't be next?" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard; it made Anne's spine shiver. She turned to Diana as to promise that never happen; however Diana snorted as if the whole matter was ridiculous.

"Good point." Jane agreed. "People act in patterns. It will leave a horrible impression on everyone if you reject Ruby for a guy."

"Oh, don't make it sound so dramatic! Think about, will you?" Ruby grinned, unaware of the hidden tension beneath the surface.

* * *

_Don't be an idiot. Join Gilbert  
  
_

Anne received a note from Diana during the class. She tossed it aside, as she continued to copy the words from the board.

_  
Anne, I am serious.  
  
_

_Anne, do not ignore me. I am serious, join the club.  
  
_

Anne rolled her eyes as she grabbed her pen, cut off a piece of paper, and began to write.

Well, I just need a club, does it matter which one? Diana glared at her, and Anne could tell from her writing she was quite annoyed.

Sure! I bet winning nationals and watching sharknado would leave the exact same impression!

Anne buried a laugh, shaking her head. Diana was a true friend, no doubt, but a thought crept into Anne's mind, one that Josie has planted meticulously. If she'd join Gilbert's club, that would anger the girls, which means Anne would become an outcast. She and Diana were close friends, which could also place Diana in the crossing fire, making her lose her social status. Sure, they were close, but would they still be if it meant Diana needed to make that sacrifice?

And even if she was willing to, how could Anne ask her to do?

Another note reached Anne's desk. She chuckled, glancing towards Diana, who, to her surprise, shrugged. Anne opened the note slowly, scanning the classroom. Her gaze froze on Gilbert.

_I need an answer._

* * *

"So… have you made a decision yet?" Gilbert stood next to Anne's desk, blocking her way. "I did send you a note, but turn our post system here is terrible." Anne peeked behind over his shoulder to Ruby, who gave her a pitiful look. Anne decided the best could do to make things clear, was to act indifferent. She continued to flip through her book, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What? Scared that you might find someone smarter than you?" He teased. Anne's hand clenched in her book.

"Statistically, I'm not the smartest person in the world." She said, shoving her notebook into her bag. "Factually, however, I'm certain that I am smarter than you." Gilbert's lips crawled down in a pout as he lowered himself to face her.

"Come one, strawberry shortcake!"

"Wow, you guys have pet names for each other? That's not suspicious." Josie flashed her teeth.

"She calls me idiot." Gilbert grinned at Josie. Anne buried her face on the desk, utterly frustrated. Each time that he talked to her, he only made her look more guilty.

"Come on. Join." Anne didn't answer. She couldn't think of a sentence that would sentence her to social pariah. Suddenly she felt his body heat next to her. Her breath stopped, and she didn't dare to lift her head.

"Fine, suits yourself." He patted her head, playfully pulling her braid. That was a big mistake on his side. His actions, of course, on their own, weren't so bad. However, what Gilbert has failed to realize that Anne, like anyone, had her soft spots. The moment his hands grabbed her braid, she felt as she was pulled back to her foster home, surrounded by hungry and cruel children. Her breath became shallow, her palms became sweaty, and her body began to tremble. Memories of the past flashed across her mind. She could almost hear them taunting her, chasing her across the house, as she desperately looked for a place to hide. While she knew it wasn't the same situation, her body reacted differently. Out of sheer instinct, Anne grabbed the nearest book and slammed it across Gilbert's head.

"LET GO OF ME!" Anne yelled loudly. Gilbert wobbled for a bit before landing on the floor.

The whole class went silence.

"GILBERT!" Ruby cried in panic, as she hurried to his side. Gilbert sat quickly, with an unreadable expression. Diana, in response, rushed to hold Anne. Until she felt Diana's grip, she didn't even realize she was shaking.

"Breath," Diana ordered as she tightened her grip on Anne. Anne swallowed her spit, nodding. She wanted to reach out and help Gilbert stand up, but her body refused to move even a step closer to Gilbert.

"Anne. Answer-" Anne couldn't understand the words that came out of Diana's mouth. It was like trying to hear someone underwater. She gave Diana a blank look, too tired to ask her to repeat. Diana gestured to a surprised Mrs. Philps, who gawked at Anne.

"I said, Anne Shirley, what is the matter with you?!" he spoke quietly, in a low and authoritative voice. Anne's shoulder slouched as she clenched her fists, completely helpless. She glanced towards Gilbert, who used Moody to pull himself up. She wanted to explain herself, to apologizes, but most of all, she wanted to rip Gilbert apart for pushing her buttons. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to salvage an explanation from the chaos inside her head, but before she could, she felt a light press her back.

"I'm fine, sir," Gilbert said shortly, using his other hand to cover the bruise. "She tried to pack her books. I got in the way. It was an accident." Gilbert lied without hesitation. It was a bad lie, completely unrealistic, but he sounded confident, and sometimes that is more than enough. Gilbert hugged Anne's shoulder, as to show they were on good terms. Anne clenched her jaw, nodding without saying anything. She knew that she wouldn't be able to talk calmly.

"I saw the whole thing! Anne was distracted; she didn't mean to do it!" Diana chimed, her voice slightly too high.

"And I'm sure that dear old Anne is agonizing over this misunderstanding. The very least I could do is allow her to escort me to the nurse." He flashed a charming smile to the gathering crowd as he leaned on Anne.

Mrs.Philps observed the room as Diana and Gilbert tried to concoct a web of lies, using their charm and grace to bait the audience. Even Ruby seemed convinced that this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Anne admitted to herself that both of them had a natural way of drawing people. Though Anne had a vast imagination, she was never a good liar and had always worn her heart on her sleeve, and right now, she was furious. She prayed that her teacher wouldn't ask for her version, because she knew it would turn out well.

"I've had enough of this mess. Anne Shirley, take some responsibilities for your action, and take Mr. Blyth to the nurse right now!" He gestured toward the door at the end of his tether. Anne nodded quietly, trying to make her way to the door seethingly, with Gilbert on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the coffee house trope was cute, wait till the next episode, where I am going to use the nurse trope.  
> Please don't forget to review!


	5. Teasing and bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne talk in the infirmary, with a surprising outcome to Anne's actions

The infirmary was a small, quiet place, decorated with the most mundane paintings Anne has ever seen. When they entered, an overly chipper nurse greeted them, guiding them towards a hospital bed. Usually, Anne wouldn't mind her being so talkative; however, Anne's temper was hanging by a loose thread, that felt like it was going to tear at any given moment. To top that with the fact that she kept giggling after each question she asked, was enough to make Anne want to pluck out her hair. After what felt like ages of torture, she determined that Gilbert was to stay for observation, at least for a little while. Even though Anne knew it was mandatory when she caught the nurse twisting her nose at her, a part of her wondered if him staying wasn't at least partly due to the nurse's hidden agenda, and she hadn't secretly hoped to get her some alone time with Gilbert. Truth be told, Anne was more than willing to grant the nurse her wish, but she felt it might look suspicious if she left too quickly, like she was escaping the scene of the crime. So despite her deep fury, she sat next to him, pressing her legs together as tightly as possible, trying to take deep inhaled to calm her nerves down.

Gilbert, on the other hand, looked quite calm, reading a book while gently tapping on the cover. Anne glared towards him, her teeth grinding so hard she was sure he could hear them. Him being so relaxed only angered her more. She had so much better things to do but sit there in the infirmary with Gilbert. He was perfectly fine besides _a tiny_ bruise on his face.

"You don't have a concussion," Anne stated in a definite voice.

"Thank you, Doctor." Gilbert flipped through a page with a swift motion. He seemed surprisingly vigilant for someone who has been knocked out moments ago, and for some reason, it drove her insane. She would've preferred him to be even slightly irritated than being so calm. It felt unfair that he got under her skin without any effort on his side while she literally hurt him and didn't even seem to care. 

"Don't be condensing. If you had one, you wouldn't know." Anne rose from her chair, bursting out angrily. A few concerned students peeked at them, but Anne was too worked up to act politely.

"I'm not dizzy, I don't have any nausea, and my cognitive function works perfectly fine," he chuckled to himself, tilting his head slightly without removing his gaze from the book, "I appreciate your concern."

Anne rested her hands on her hips, trying to think of a clever retort. He rested his head on his side, flashing a wide smile like he was challenging her. 

"How do you know all that?" she mumbled, and almost instantly regretted her words. She already knew he was one of the smarted students in the class, why would she give him an excuse to show off? Gilbert closed his book with a thump, exhaling deeply and turned to Anne.

"My quirk in the Academic team is biology, which includes medicine-related themes. I _plan_ on being a doctor. I'm more than just a pretty face, you know," Anne glimpsed at him, examining his expression. He didn't look mad or upset. He seemed... frustrated. It was an expression that Anne, in a rather childish manner, never thought could be in someone as wealthy and privileged as him. 

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He muttered. Anne lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his own. 

For a moment, a deafening silence was the only sound in the room. 

"But hey," he leaned a little closer, with a slightly forced smirk, "at least you didn't argue about me being pretty, which constitute an agreement. I see that as a glass half full kind of situation." 

His words caught her by surprise; she couldn't help but let out a poorly muffled snort. She nodded, raising both her arms like someone who was caught red-handed. 

"Whatever it takes for you to make a full recovery," she chewed her inner cheek to stop herself from smiling. It then occurred to her that she was still standing. After her little banter with Gilbert, she felt ridiculous, hovering over him while he was supposed to be on bed rest. In general, now that her heart stopped bounding inside her chest, she felt like she gained a newfound perspective over the whole situation. She knew she had a bad temper, and it wasn't the first time she regretted her fury driven actions. Her fingers clutched the back of the chair, trying to find the correct words to express herself. 

"Look, I'm sorry," she pinched the bridge of her nose, mostly to avoid his gaze. He puffed his cheeks, letting the air out loudly.

"Anne, I hardly mean it as an insult, but _I am_ on the lacrosse team. I get here like twice a month," his tone was dismissive but not offensive. _Well, that explains the overly excited nurse._

"Well then, maybe you should've asked me to join the lacrosse team," it was a weak attempt to make a joke, but to her surprise, Gilbert nodded thoughtfully, like he agreed with her. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm still sorry," she lowered her gaze, noticing her knuckles were now white. She removed them from the chair, shaking them behind her back. 

"I appreciate it. Now, would you honor dying man's last wish and sit down?" His lips curled into a soft smile. Anne obliged, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"You're hardly a man." She snorted, trying to restore a sense of confidence within herself. It seemed that Gilbert had the talent to throw her out of her game, and it made her restless. Gilbert's expression shifted, his eyes were moving from Anne's shoes up her body, scanning her thoroughly. Then, he tilted his head gently bit his lower lip and leaned forward towards Anne. 

"Are you… _sure_ , about that?" His voice was husky, and a smug smirk rested on his lips. Anne could feel her face turning red, and she quickly glanced away. She knew he was toying with her, as charming girls were like second nature to him, but she couldn't help it. At moments like this, she thanked her freckles that allowed her to hide it. 

" _YEP_." She drawled, looking away. Gilbert clenched his heart, agonized in pretend pain.

"You know, I might be bruised, but _that_ was truly painful," he pouted in mock hurt. 

Anne peeked at him, straightening her posture a bit. His playfulness seemed odd to her in more ways than one. Even though he reassured her that he wasn't actually injured, it was peculiar that he wasn't also a little upset with her. It was more than strange; it was suspicious. Maybe he was still planning on turning her in, and she couldn't blame him for it. She was scorned in the past for way less bad things, so what earned her forgiveness in this case? She should be punished in some way or another, that's just the way it's always been. 

"I didn't really want to hurt you." She hugged herself, pressing tightly on her upper arms. Gilbert's expression changed quickly, his eyebrows drawn together, and a small crease appeared on his forehead. 

"I know," his voice was suddenly hushed, so quiet that Anne had to lean a little closer to hear him. "I don't see you that way," His gaze moved to the ceiling, as he laid his head on the pillow. Something about the way he said it felt intense like there was a hidden meaning behind his words. 

"What? As a violent sociopath with anger management problems?" Anne chuckled darkly, in a poor attempt to lighten the room. He studied her, sizing her up like he was trying to determine if she was dangerous. At that moment, she understood the sentence 'cutting the tension with a knife', because something strange hung in the air, and she was desperate to get rid of it. 

"How do you see me?" She blurted out, almost immediately regretting her words. Gilbert seemed a little surprised by this question (not as surprised as her, of course). His eyes trailed over her, not probing but examining her in a certain softness as if she was an art piece he couldn't quite get. 

"Remains to be seen." His lips curled into a mysterious smile. Part of Anne wanted to roll her eyes and call him out on this cliche, but the words didn't come out of her mouth. Something in the air felt different, magnetic almost, she searched for a witty retort, but for the first time in ages, she was utterly speechless. She was almost thankful when she heard Miss Stacey approaching, bursting into the room. 

"Miss? What are you doing here?" Anne asked, chocking a sigh of relief for her presence that cut out the strange atmosphere in the room. 

"I've heard what happened, and I'm here to give you a chance you explain yourself before you'll get a suspension and lose your scholarship," her tone was restrained like she was actively trying to muffle a frustrated scream. Anne stood up, taking a deep exhale to clear her mind, preparing herself to defend herself. This was the time. This was the reckoning, this was…

"My fault, miss," Gilbert interjected before she could explain herself. Miss Stacey cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, shifting her narrow gaze from Anne to Gilbert back and forth.

"What do you mean, Mister Blythe? Was this some kind of a lover's quarrel?" 

"God, no," Anne blurted out before she could control herself. Gilbert let out a snort, clearly amused by her embarrassment.

"You could at least pretend like you're not utterly horrified by the idea, Shirley," he tugged the sleeve of her jacket, mock wounded. Anne nodded, trying to stop with her mind the rush of blood she felt rising to her cheeks. If Gilbert noticed her blush, he kept it to himself, turning again to Miss Stacey.

"Anyways, like I was going to say before my heart got shattered," both Anne and Miss Stacey let out a dismissive snort, "It was my fault, I provoked her, Anne was... distracted," he glanced towards Anne like he's waiting for her confirmation. 

"What do you mean by distracted?" Miss Stacey questioned, however her tone seemed less hostile than it was before. For the first time since they've met, Gilbert seemed unsure. He glanced towards Anne, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Anne, could you please give us a few moments," he mumbled, leaning on the back of his seat. 

"But... you're talking about me!" Anne was ready to fight and argue, demanding her presence when she noticed Gilbert's expression, gesturing her to go out. She shifted her gaze to Miss Stacey, who's lips narrowed into such a thin line, they seemed almost non-existing. Maybe objecting loudly that she's a calm, rational person wasn't the way to go. She nodded, forcing her legs to move towards the door. 

"I sorry," she mumbled, but she wasn't sure that Gilbert heard.

* * *

"I ruined everything," Anne slouched against the couch, her bag was tossed carelessly next to her. Cole exchanged a confused look with Diana, who shook her head, dismissing Anne's words. 

"Anne, while I usually enjoy your theatrical tendencies, this time I think you are just being dramatic," Diana's tone was somewhere between amused and empathic. It was heartwarming to see how much she cared, even though she was completely wrong.

"I still don't understand what happened," Cole admitted, sweeping the already clean floor. It was quite admirable, his passion for the coffee shop. Even though they hadn't had a customer enter the shop for almost an hour, he still found something to do, maintaining the highest work ethics she'd ever encounter. 

"Gilbert happened," Anne buried her face in the desk, her voice muffled against the hardwood. 

"That's not a good answer," Jerry remarked, snickering childishly. With her face still pressed against the desk, Anne's hand lazily searched for something she could toss at him. When failed, her hand fell next to her, laying limb. 

"Who is he anyway?" Cole asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is he her boyfriend?" he lowered his question into a whisper without much success. Anne immediately rose from her chair, placing both her hands on the table, scowling. 

"I guess not," he pulled back his hand quickly, using his other hand to defend himself. 

"He's this boy that goes to our school," Diana informed, sipping on her coffee. She sat on the counter, crossing her legs gracefully, which was an odd sight. Anne didn't precisely know the standards of the high society, but she was sure that the counter wasn't considered a proper seat. However, leave it to Diana to look majestic even when being impolite. 

"And thanks to him, you should probably get used to me being here a lot more often because I'm going be expelled," Anne fell back into her seat, crossing her arms with a pout.

"She hit him," Diana explained, rolling her eyes.

"Only because he was teasing me!" Anne mumbled back.

"You're right, of course, he has a bad way to show his interest," Diana lingered a little, and hesitation was all over her, "but what happened to you there? It was like something took over you?" Diana asked softly, giving Anne a small encouraging smile. Anne glanced away, leaning further in her seat. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what exactly drove her to hit him. She barely remembered touching him, even though it happened just mere hours ago, it felt like it happened ages ago, or even like it never did. When she protected herself from Billy, she had control, she knew what she was doing, but with Gilbert...

"I hate that you keep saying that he's interested in me," Anne tried to change the subject. Luckily, Diana was an expert in social ques and took the hint well. 

"He's _so_ obviously does. What do you think Ruby and Josie were so bitchy?" Diana smiled smugly. 

"Is teasing the new form of flirting?" Anne gesticulated in frustration. "I mean, he calls me names all the time!"

"Didn't say he was doing a good job at it," Diana raised both of her arms, defending herself, "but you have to admit that he's constantly trying to get your attention,"

"Yes! To join his dumb team!"

"Which you should," Diana singsonged her sweetly. "Anyways, he's flirting, okay? I'm not saying he's in love, but he's _at the very least_ curious," 

"Curious," Anne repeated after her in a monotonic tone.

"How can you blame him? Honestly, I think you're fascinating," Cole agreed with Diana, sending a warm nod to Anne. Anne's cheeks flushed, feeling a little bewildered at his words. She's been called a lot of names in her life, but fascinating wasn't one for them. Fascinating was a word saved for characters in Jane Austen's book, to girls like Diana, who were majestic and gorgeous, but not to girls like her. Though she wanted to refuse to accept his compliment, she had _some_ manners left in her. 

Diana chuckled, stepping down from the counter quickly when she spotted a customer enter. She greeted them, taking the order while flashing a wide smile. Anne couldn't help but feel warmness flushing her, relaxing her shoulders; she never realized were tense. That's when she noticed she wasn't the only one observing her. 

"She's right you know," Jerry said, her eyes not moving from Diana.

"About what?" Anne tilted her head, waiting for a response that never came. 

* * *

"Gilbert, wait up!" Anne called, as she rushed to catch him. He turned around slowly, holding his jacket with one arm over his shoulder. She placed both of her hands on her knees, breathing rapidly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well, I've been told to have taken girl's breath before, but this is a little overboard," he smirked, pushing his hair with his other hand. Once Anne's breathing returned to normal, she let herself straighten her posture, forcing an eye-contact. 

"Funny," she mumbled, twisting her lips into a tight smile, tilting her head sideways. Once again, her annoyance only seemed to amuse him; he was particularly laughing at her expression.

"You wanted something?" he started walking towards the class slowly, making Anne reluctantly follow. She considered her words for a moment. After all, she didn't want to come across as too demanding in case he covered for her as he promised, but she also didn't want to come across as too friendly in case he didn't. 

"I wanted to know what you said to Miss Stacey yesterday," she spoke slowly, trying to sneak a peek at his face, which was a quite difficult thing to do while walking. 

"I told her the truth," he gave her a meek shrug, with a side of a heart attack. Anne froze, her lips parted, and she tried to chock a scream. Why would he lie for her? She was a complete stranger, and she did physically hurt him, even if she didn't mean to. She exhaled deeply, nodding as to accept her fate. It was hard not to hold a grudge since he did sort of twisted her hands into hurting him. Her fists clenched as she watched walk away, hoping that her glare could somehow pierce his back. To her surprise, after taking a few steps, he turned to her, _winking._

She quickly got a hold of herself, quicking her steps with the price of bumping into other students. 

"Blyth, don't screw with me here," she said in a low voice, blocking his path. Gilbert raised both of his arms, cackling loudly and shaking his head. 

"Whoa there, I know I said I'm used to be roughed around but-"

"Gilbert," she pleaded her voice almost a whisper. His expression changed at a remarkable pace, his eyebrows were drawn together, and small and unfamiliar crease made its way into his forehead. 

"Hey, you're not in trouble," he placed a hand on her shoulder, letting his palms graze her forearm.

"What do you mean? Why did you talk to Miss Stacey, what did you-"

"Anne," his voice was soft, and his lips curled into a genuine smile, sending shivers down Anne's spine. "I told her that I provoked you and that I'mthe one who should be punished,"

"What?!" she gawked at him, trying to comprehend his words. Even though his wound wasn't severe, it was still clearly visible. How could he possibly convince Miss Stacey that he was the one to blame while being injured? 

"Well, it's true. I mean, you kinda had me worried yesterday, you were all shaky and pale," he opened his locker's door, creating a brocade between them. Anne glanced at his locker while he folded his jacket carefully, placing it inside. It was mostly empty, besides a picture of a man with his arm around Gilbert, both smiling widely next to a big apple tree. 

"I'm always pale," she blurted out, squinting her eyes get a better look at the picture. 

"Well, _paler._ Imagine an albino victorian ghost," he closed his locker door with a chuckle, making Anne a little startled. "Anyways, she was still a little suspicious, but you're off the hook. Well, almost."

For a second, Anne felt a burst of relief and joy washing over her. She was so happy, she almost wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, thanking him for being so understanding, when the last two words finally landed. 

"What's the catch?" she asked carefully, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Before you get upset, I should let you know that the original punishment would've been you spending most of the semester in detention," he spoke fast, and Anne didn't miss him backing out a little. 

"Upset?" she tried to sound as relaxed and mellow as possible, but Gilbert's expression clearly indicated she hasn't done a good job. 

"Well, I may had to convince her that joining the academic team is the best punishment," he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously chuckling. Anne exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly. If she was honest, it wasn't _the worst_ possible outcome, but it was far than favorable. Josie and Ruby might still be upset about the whole turnout, but perhaps her attacking Gilbert earned her the benefit of the doubt. After all, who in their right mind was assault the object of their affection?

"I find out one thing that is scarier than you pouncing on me, and it's you being quiet," Gilbert interrupted her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I did _not_ pounce you," Anne snorted out, pushing his hand away from her.

"That's not how I remember it," he cocked an eyebrow, smirking to himself. Anne rolled her eyes and was already prepared with the next reporter when the bell rang. 

"Hmm," she glanced towards him before entering the class, giving scanning his body slowly, enjoying his confusion, "maybe you _do_ have a concession," 


End file.
